First Impressions
by LevyCheney1947
Summary: what will happen, when rogue knocks over a bookshelf and angers the small figure on the other side. What will Rogue do when Sting gets in an argument with a 5 year old? Bad at summaries!


**A/N: Hello! so here's my new story! There might be a few misspelled words, so sorry about that. There are a few words that I misspelled intentionally. I hope you like this, please tell me if you have any ideas!**

 **~Bunny**

 **OC's P.O.V**

CRASH! "ow ow ow ow." I yelped.

"Ah! Rogue help me get this off her!" the blonde man yelled to the cloaked one.

The two men hoisted the bookshelf off my small form. Just a few moments ago I was looking for some potions in a small magic shop. I didn't turn my head when the bell rang, indicating someone had entered. Though I did stop reading the label of a small, purple bottle when there was arguing. "I've been looking for you all day!" The blonde yelled.

"And I've been here all day" The raven haired man replied in a monotone voice.

"Well whatever lets go"

"No, I need to get this book." I was on the other side of the bookshelf but I could tell he was walking towards to front desk.

The man turned around and proceeded to walk before there was a grunt and he tripped over an object and hit the bookshelf. "Ow that hurt" a small red cat yelled.

The bookshelf fell over trapping me under it, and that pretty much brings us to now. "Are you ok little lady" The blonde extended a hand and helped me stand on my soon to be bruised legs.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy" I mumbled, stumbling backwards before two hands grasped my shoulders and brought me to a hard, muscular chest.

"Sorry about that" The raven haired man muttered a half-hearted apology.

I stiffened under his intimating gaze and found myself averting my eyes from his crimson ones. 'I don't like the color red. It's scary and makes me fee-'my thought was cut off when the angry clerk started to yell.

"You little brats! You're paying for this!"

"Hey shut it old man, we'll pay for it" The blue eyed boy replied.

Hmmm was he getting taller? "Why are you guys getting taller, what the heck what's wrong with my voice!" My voice was all quiet and come out like a squeak.

The men in the room looked at me with wide eyes "why are you all lookin' at me wike that?" wike?

"The hell" the red cat whispered…cat….cat…cat…CAT!

"Ahhhhh, I hate cats!" I cried before trying to run outside, I ended up tripping over my own feet.

Why were my boots so big? And my shirt looks more like a dress now. What the heck is happening? "It looks like a potion fell on her" The clerk muttered with an old raspy voice with.

With a sigh, he began. "Sting, Rogue, you need to take responsibility for your actions, you will accompany this girl and do whatever she says until the potions wears off in a few days, ma'am do you find this fair?"

After going over the clerks words, I decided I needed to ask a few questions first. Taking in a deep breath, my questions burst out "Is there no way to change me back now? Who are these people? I don't have money, so can they get me new clothes? Is that thing a cat or an fwrog? And lastly will the red cat eat me?" while the two men, were trying remember all the questions, the clerk just simply smiled and nodded.

"No, sting and rogue became good friends of mine after they saved my shop from bandits, they will buy you clothes, I'm not entirely sure, and no lector won't eat you." He answered with equal speed.

"Sting and Rogue huh?...I guess."

"Don't we have any say in this?" the blonde, now known as sting, asked "I don't want to babysit" he whined

"Exactly how long until this…potion wears off?" looks like this rogue character isn't jumping at the idea either.

The old man scratched his speckled beard and tapped his withered fingers on the oak desk. "Hmm…it's hard to say…two, three days?"

"Well ain't that great!" The blonde threw his muscular arms in the air.

He walked over to me, picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder before stomping out the door. "Come on rogue" he called, not bothering to look to see if rogue was coming.

I wasn't going to let some stranger just go and take me! "Let me go! Put me down!" I lashed around in his grip, kicking and punching,

"Calm down runt, we're just going to get you some clothes."

"I'm not that small, bee boy!"

"Bee boy? You've got to work on your comebacks, brat!"

"Brat? Is that all you've got! You…You…narcissist!"

"Oh, I didn't know such a tiny girl could use such a big word!"

"I bet you don't even know what narcissist is! Lightbulb freak!

"How dare you call the great Sting Eucliffe a lightbu-"

"Shut it fur ball!"

"Hey don't bring my cat into this!"

"You shut up too, and put me down while you're at it!"

"Shut doesn't go up!"

"God, sting will you stop arguing with a 5 year old! I mean seriously!" I had got so caught up in that petty argument, I forgot the darker mage was here.

"She started!" Sting whined to his partner.

"I'm not interesting in who started it." The twin replied, keeping up his usual pocker face.

During are little fight we had walked for ten minutes through town. I was still slung over stings shoulder, and we were getting weird looks from passersby's. This is so embarrassing, but there was no way out of it. I had no idea what store we are going to either. I decided to use this time to think about the situation. I'm 5, not 18. My white, choppy hair now touched the soles of my feet. I'm hungry and I'm cold from the lack of shoes and pants, which were left behind in the magic shop. I think I can assume they are from a guild. I saw that weird logo thing on stings arm and rogues cloak. Hmm, I'm bored. Maybe that cat will talk to me-wait! I completely forgot about the cat! What if it claws my eyes out!? And bits my toes off!?

"Hey runt, where here." The blue eyed mage tossed me a quick glance.

I looked up and saw a large sign that read 'The fashion Stop' In fancy bold letters.


End file.
